


Rib bone 肋骨

by snowyrainy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Author tried to write in English but couldn't, Dinner, Jealous Will, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, kind of, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyrainy/pseuds/snowyrainy
Summary: 劇中最後一幕的延伸Will 不怎麼喜歡那頓晚餐
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 16





	Rib bone 肋骨

自跳崖的那一晚，已經過了一個月。

Will在蠋光中看着Hannibal 和Bedelia，手中切肉的動作也沒有停下來。

嗯，味道還是一樣的好，就像經過精密計算的調味，就像是一件藝術品。

任何人在Hannibal 眼中都是一樣，也是原材料。

不論那個人以為，自己有多不一樣。

「雖然你可能不會明白，但我想你知道這樣看着人是很不禮貎的。」Bedelia放下叉子，拿起像極了她的血液顏色的酒喝了一口，語氣帶點憤怒又有點怯弱，「尤其是你在吃那個人的肉。」

Hannibal 聞言，玩味的笑了笑。一副事不關己的樣子。

那混蛋。

「不好意思Bedelia，我在想事情，而我肯定你不會想知道我在想什麼。」Will 聳一聳肩，眼神從女人收回到盤中肉。

Bedelia帶點欲言又止的盯着Will繼續進餐的動作，想起他們上次的對話，不由得握緊了枱底下的手。

他曾警告過她，讓她跑。

哼。這個小男人，不也是他跟Hannibal 一起追踨到她，一起按響她家的門鈴讓她儀態盡失的驚叫嗎？

「我很好奇，請問你願意分享嗎？」Bedelia 自嘲一笑，自己是嚥不下這口氣的。儘管她的顫抖還沒有停下來。

Murder Husbands

Hannibal’s agency

為什麼這個人那麼特別。憑什麼。

果然，其實她酷愛有點危險的遊戲。

Will 透過眼鏡望了一眼男人，再望過去Bedelia，眼神沒有溫度。現在的他不認為他煮了她有什麼有違常理的地方。

當然，一般人不會吃自己的肉，不過可能她會愛上呢，誰說得準。人的感受是這麼奇妙又不可理喻的東西。

Will 為自己這個想法挑了一下眉。清一清喉嚨，開口： 「你和Hannibal 真的結婚了嗎？」

什麼？Bedelia內心大聲反問了一句，在說出口前硬生生的吞回去。

Hannibal 也稍稍驚訝了一下，原本置身事外的姿態也不見了。

Will 留意到了這個變化，感覺滿意，要知道要這讓這個男人驚訝也是種本事。

「我不明白這是什麼重要的事。」Bedelia吸了一口氣說，再次拿起叉子吃着盤中除她大腿以外的任何東西。

「是不重要。」Will 漫不經心的應道，「你知道，神用了亞當的肋骨造了夏娃。」

Hannibal 像是明白了什麼一樣低笑了一聲，拿起酒杯想要開口時被Will 無聲地阻止了，反而讓他心情更好了起來。

Bedelia 則把眉頭皺得更緊。

Will其實也不太清楚他自己說這些話的目的。

有些零碎的想法一直在他腦海出現。面對他們兩個，他是矛盾的。

當他們堕崖的傷稍微好轉，Hannibal 提出要找到Bedelia 時，他是‧‧‧不耐的，也是憤怒的。

他想，或許現在的他真的不需要抑壓或者否定自己的想法了。 這正就是他的改變，不是嗎？

而她，察覺到了。從他的眼神中讀取到的訊息告訴她，這個人，又是另一個階段的他。

該死的。自己為什麼要再去玩火。

「我們之間的關係，從來沒有那麼神聖。你不必擔心。」幾經沉默，Bedelia小心開口。

長年累月在Hannibal 身邊生活， _生存_ ，她知道這就是 _那些時刻_ 之一，她必須非常謹慎。

他的眼神開始在她胸口徘徊。 她小心不讓自己的驚慌放上臉上。 儘管她一開始已經一敗塗地。

Will 笑了笑，沒有立刻回應，反而轉過頭望着現在一副看好戲的樣子的Hannibal。

他對Will 的好奇心似乎沒有盡頭。

Will 不自覺的把玩着手中的餐刀，手指在刀柄來回的磨娑。

「你把你的東西都拿回來了嗎？」即使Will的說話沒頭沒尾的，Hannibal還是接了下去。

「以我看來，是的。」Hannibal 邊說，邊把碟上的肉切開。「沒有多餘的東西，只是一個舊承諾，還有些受傷的尊嚴吧。」

「是嗎，我認為還有一點執着呢。」Will慢慢的把肉放進口中，「而我認為拖泥帶水一點也不好。」

Hannibal 微笑着。「的確。」

「這是前菜嗎？還是我們還會有 _主菜_ ？」

「看來你有不滿意的地方。你知道我經常希望你把你想的都說出來。 」Hannibal 望了在輕輕發顫的Bedelia一眼，繼續扮演着一個專業的心理醫生，鼓勵着Will，「說出來大家才能一齊想辦法 _解決_ 。(So that we could _deal with it_ together.)」

Will 點頭，放下了餐具。站了起來踱步至Bedelia 身旁。

他伸手用指尖撩起了幾縷垂落的髮絲，輕柔的把它們都繞到耳後，把她潔白的脖子完全曝露出來。

揍近她的臉，他帶點憐惜的問： 「怎麼你不逃？」

他的語氣和動作仿彿把Bedelia涷僵在原地。幾欲開口卻找不到自己的聲音。

該死的！他以為她不想跑嗎？以為她很享受這種死亡遊戲嗎？

她知道她不該心存僥倖的只是搬到了另一個歐洲小國。但是誰知道Hannibal 居然沒有死！她明明打聽到的消息是在崖邊找到他們的血跡，他們很有可能墮崖死了呀！

而現在是什麼情況？他在責怪她被找到嗎？

老天。他......是嫉妒自己嗎？

這是什麼病態的感受！

深吸了幾口氣，Bedelia 正想開口的時候，Will 又打斷了她: 「 _Dr. Maurier_......我不明白，你明明洞悉大家的想法，你樂此不疲的提醒我Hannibal 和我的關係。現在你又為何如此熱切的出現在這餐桌上？」

「我沒有！」

「是嗎？」Will 漫不經心的應道，「在我看來你們一直都非常纏綿。」

Bedelia 快要受不了。原來墮入愛河的人，誰也一樣。

她可不認為她跟Hannibal 的關係跟纏綿沾得上邊。

被稱作夫妻，一起到歐洲生活，一起把身邊的人送上餐桌，這一切一切她都覺得膽戰心驚的好嗎？

「我認為，我們可以快點結束這尷尬的晚餐，然後趕快處理一下你們之間的關係。」Bedelia一口氣說完，再補充，「在沒有我在場的情況下。」

Will 微不可察的嘆了口氣，搖搖頭。 「也對。」 接着拿起主菜盤內的利刀，眼神在Bedelia 身上遊走。看着這套由Hannibal _親自挑選_ 的高級晚裝把她美好的身材表露無遺。

Bedelia 心中警鈴大作，顯然男人認為她死了也是她不在場的方法之一，她不禁提高聲量叫道：「Hannibal!」

「是，親愛的？」Hannibal 優雅的回應。

Bedelia 真恨自己當初怎麼不找機會一槍解決了他。

「你知道作為一個成年人應該如何處理好...這種關係。我對你的期望遠高於這樣！」

Hannibal 點頭，似乎剛享受完一場美妙的表演正要回過神來。他伸手握住了Will 的手。

「這把刀不好，不夠鋒利，尤其是你想拆骨的話，這把刀會使你很費勁。」

Will 順從的聽取意見，狀怎好學的請教： 「如果我想拆的，還有一位成年男人的骨，請問我該選用什麼刀呢？」

Hannibal 隨手從Will手上取回刀，一手撫上他的脖子。 「用我就可以了，親愛的。任何事我都可以替你辦妥。你手肘的骨折才剛好呢。」

「你的親愛的可不是我。」Will 幽幽的提醒他。

「從今以後都是。」Hannibal 理所當然的說，「直至我呼出最後一口氣。」

Hannibal 毫不猶疑的接了話，讓Will 的一口氣吐不出來也不太嚥得下。

Will 冷着臉，一手揪着Hannibal 特地為了 _今天_ 買的， _新的_ 領呔和襯衣，使勁的把Hannibl 微微的從座椅上提高。

「那......你的肋骨在你那裏，還是在她那裏呢？」帶點慍怒，Will終於忍不住開口問道。

他討厭自己像個怨婦。 但有些問題今天就要知道答案。

他要他割斷以往的一切和他一起生活。他只是公平的要求他也一樣。

而男人在這氣勢不足的情況下，依然笑得優雅。就像一個小孩為自己的惡作劇成功了而得意着。 「在你那裏。」

親愛的。

當翌日Bedelia 目送世上最可怕的食人魔和他的愛人離開她屋子時，她從沒有這麼慶幸自己還活着。

**Author's Note:**

> 身為一個不是用英語作為母語又沉迷在這對磨人的Murder Husbands中的_女, 表示好苦惱  
> 寫文的過程在腦海中他們的對話是英文來的,但又沒有信心以全英文寫同人文 T_T  
> 有些刻意讓他們的話看起來像翻譯一樣,有種看字幕的感覺 hehe
> 
> 先寫清水吧,之後可能寫點好吃的  
> meat is back to the menu again
> 
> maybe :P


End file.
